overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Radish Vacation 2/gallery
Rin name (1) Namerin1.png|えーと……、そ、そうだ。　チンだ Well......, That is right.. 　It is Chin. Namerin2.png|違います。　それは、動物の名前です Wrong. That's an animal's name. Namerin3.png|分かってる。　…ランランだ I rememeber. ...It is Ranran. Namerin4.png|それは、パンダの名前です That's is a Panda's name. Namerin5.png|そうだったか……えーと、ひなこ？ Is it so......? Well, Hinako? Namerin6.png|それは、妹の名前です That is my younger sister's name. Namerin7.png|まりえ？　まもる…かれん…… Marie? Mamoru...Karen... Namerin8.png|全部違います。　…わざとですか？ All wrong. ...Are you doing it on purpose? Namerin9.png|ち、違うっ！　そ、そうだ。　さくやだ Wr-Wrong! That is right. Its Sakuya. Namerin10.png|っ！！　オーナー！　いい加減にして下さいっ！ !!　 Owner! 　Please stop! Namerin11.png|わーっ。　もう、じゃあ、えーと……えーと……りんだっ Then, Well... Well... Its Rin. Namerin12.png|えっ Huh? Namerin13.png|りんでいい。　こいつはりん Rin is nice. This fellow is Rin. Rio Rio1.png|オーナー Owner. Rio2.png|ふむ？ Hmm? Rio3.png|オーナーって、店長と恋人同士なんですよね You are the manager's lover, aren't you? Rio4.png|は？ What? Rio5.png|りんさんが、そんなことをちらっと言ってましたよ Rin accidentally said that. Rio6.png|ふむ…… Hmm... Rio7.png|店長って、どんな人なんですか？ What kind of person is the manager? Rio8.png|理央か……あいつに出会ったときは、まだ小さくてな Rio? When we met she was still a little girl. Rio9.png|おぉ。　ちっちゃい頃からの長年のつき合いなんですね！ Oh. If you knew her since she was little then you were together for several years. Rio10.png|あいつは、瞬のことが好きで、儂を毛嫌いしていたので、瞬から引き離して儂のものになるというまで、毎晩…… She liked Shun, because of that she didn't like me, until I separated her from Shun and she became my, every night... Rio11.png|って、ちょっとまって下さい。　瞬って、もしかして…… Hold on. Could this Shum possibly be... Rio12.png|ああ。　空の兄貴だよ Yes. Kuu's older brother. Rio13.png|えぇーっ！？　瞬さんのことが好きだった人を無理矢理横からとっちゃったんですか！？ Eeehh!? She liked Shun and was separated by force!? Rio14.png|まあ、お腹が大きくなるころにはすっかり観念してな……今じゃ、すっかり大人しいものだ Well, when her belly got big, she resigned...Now she is completely obedient. Rio15.png|うぅ……オーナーって、すごい鬼畜さんですね ...Owner, you are a terrible devil. Rio16.png|ふふ。　褒められると照れるじゃないか (laugh)I'm embarrassed when being praised. Rio17.png|褒めてませんから This isn't a compliment. Moegi SRV2Moegi1.png|オーナー Owner. SRV2Moegi2.png|ふむ？ Hmm? SRV2Moegi3.png|オーナーって、色んな女の人とつき合ってるそうじゃないですか You went out with several women, didn't you? SRV2Moegi4.png|まぁ、そうなるのかな Well, something like that. SRV2Moegi5.png|オーナーが、今までに一番愛した人って誰なんですか？ Who was the person you loved most until now? SRV2Moegi6.png|儂か……それはな I?...This is... SRV2Moegi7.png|はい Yes. SRV2Moegi8.png|儂は、とある富豪の妾腹だったんだよ。　それなのに……愛してはならない人を愛した I am the illegitimate son of a certain millionaire. However...I loved the person who I should not love. SRV2Moegi9.png|どんな人なんですか？ What kind of person? SRV2Moegi10.png|父親の本妻の娘……腹違いの姉さ The daughter of my father's wife...my older half-sister. SRV2Moegi11.png|えぇっ！？ Eeeh!? SRV2Moegi12.png|姉も、儂を愛してはくれたが……世間で認められる恋ではないからな Although my sister also love me...The society doesn't accept our love. SRV2Moegi13.png|そうですよね…… That's right... SRV2Moegi14.png|若かった儂は、すさんで姉からも家からも飛び出し……この有様さ My younger myself ran furiously home with my sister...These were the circumstances. SRV2Moegi15.png|お姉さんは、どうなったんですか？ What happened to your older sister? SRV2Moegi16.png|数年前に死んだよ……最後まで、文句一つ言わず、儂につくしてくれるいい女だった She died a few years ago...In the end, she did not complain... She was a good woman who was devoted to me. SRV2Moegi17.png|はぁ……禁断の愛だったんですね…… Oh... So it was forbidden love... Rin's sisters Imoutotachi1.png|…… ... Imoutotachi2.png|あれ？　りんさんじゃないですか Eh? Isn't it Rin? Imoutotachi3.png|りでる…… Rideru... Imoutotachi4.png|どうしたんですか、夜空なんて眺めて What is wrong? Looking at the night sky. Imoutotachi5.png|うん……Yes... Imoutotachi6.png|ホームシックですか？　なーんて Is homesick? Just kidding. Imoutotachi7.png|そうかもしれない It might be. Imoutotachi8.png|何言ってるんですか？　店長が退院するのって、明後日ですよ。　まだまだ私たちが頑張らないと What are you saying? Manager will return from the hospital the day after tomorrow. We still have to do our best. Imoutotachi9.png|ううん。　私は、今晩までだから… No. I'll stay until this evening... Imoutotachi10.png|りんっ！ Rin! Imoutotachi11.png|空…… Kuu... Imoutotachi12.png|オーナーから聞いたんだ。　今日でバイトおしまいなんだって？ I heard from owner. Your part time job ends today? Imoutotachi13.png|うん。　そうなの. Yes. That's it. Imoutotachi14.png|なんで、そんな大事なこと教えてくれないんだよ！ Why didn't you tell such an important thing? Imoutotachi15.png|だって……未練が残っちゃうじゃない Because...There is no remain lingering affection. Imoutotachi16.png|黙っていなくなるほうが辛いだろ！ I guess go in silence is painful. Imoutotachi17.png|うん……そうだね……だけど…… Yes...That is so...But... Imoutotachi18.png|だけど、なんだよ But what? Imoutotachi19.png|私ね……もう気づいちゃったんだ。　父さんの言うとおり……空は似てるってこと I...already realized. As father said...you resembles him. Imoutotachi20.png|似てる……？ Resembles him...? Imoutotachi21.png|私のアニキに My aniki. Imoutotachi22.png|りんのアニキって……渉さんのことか Your aniki...Wataru? Imoutotachi23.png|そう。　私の大好きだった……アニキ Yes. My beloved...aniki. Imoutotachi24.png|でも……だからって、黙っていなくなる理由にならないだろ But...even so, Is no reason to go away in silence. Imoutotachi25.png|なるの It is. Imoutotachi26.png|どうしてっ！ Why!? Imoutotachi27.png|だって……これ以上、一緒にいたら……空のこと、好きになっちゃうから Because...if we get more time together,I'll end up liking you. Imoutotachi28.png|え……っ Eh...? Imoutotachi29.png|短い間だったけど、楽しかったよ It was a short time but it was fun. Imoutotachi30.png|りん…… Rin... Imoutotachi31.png|それじゃ、私。　帰るから Well then I'll go home. Imoutotachi32.png|送っていくよ I'll carry you. Imoutotachi33.png|いいってば Don't worry about it. Imoutotachi34.png|送るって。　電車じゃ、りんのところまでは遠回りだろ？　俺だって、少しでも一緒にいたいよ I'll carry you. The train does a roundabout way until your place, isn't? I want to stay together with you even though little time. Imoutotachi35.png|そう？　それじゃ…… So? Well then... Imoutotachi36.png|え……？ Eh...? Imoutotachi37.png|あ……来た Ah...They arrived. Imoutotachi38.png|来たって？ Arrived? Imoutotachi39.png|……妹たち ...My younger sisters. Imoutotachi40.png|妹たち……？ Younger sisters? Imoutotachi41.png|そう。　妹たちが来たの Yes. My younger sisters arrived. Imoutotachi42.png|それは、どういう……うわっ What do you mean...Uwaa! Imoutotachi43.png|迎えに来たんですの！ We came take you! Imoutotachi44.png|うん…… Yes... Imoutotachi45.png|さあ、行きましょう。　兄様のところへ！ Now let's go. To Nii-sama! Imoutotachi46.png|えっ……でも、アニキはもう…… Huh...? But aniki already... Imoutotachi47.png|大丈夫！　もう兄様の居場所は調べてあるんですの！ It's all right! We have already discovered the whereabouts of Nii-sama! Imoutotachi48.png|そうなんだ……すごいね It is so...Amazing. Imoutotachi49.png|この気球で、どこまでも兄様を追って行きましょう…ですの！ With this balloon we'll even Nii-sama anywhere he is. Imoutotachi50.png|どこまでも…… Anywhere... Imoutotachi51.png|行きましょう！ Let's go! Imoutotachi52.png|うん……私も行くよ……アニキのところへ…… Yes...I also go...To aniki... Rin life Rinlife1.png|お姉さんと仲悪かったんですか You have a bad relationship with her older sister? Rinlife2.png|仲は良かった……この日まで Had a good relationship...Until that day. Rinlife3.png|この日までって…… Until that day? Rinlife4.png|りでる。　聞いてくれる？　私の話…… Rideru. Will you listen? My story... Rinlife5.png|は、はい。　もちろんですよ Y-yes. Of course. Rinlife6.png|私の……ずっと好きだった人の話 The story of the person that I always loved. Rinlife7.png|好きだった人……もしかして、りんさん。　この写真の人のことを……？ Loved person...Would be the person in the photo? Rinlife8.png|うん。　物心ついたときから、ずっとね…… Yes. Since the far as I remember, always... Rinlife9.png|りんさん…… Rin... Rinlife10.png|私、兄妹多くてね。　一番上に病気で死んじゃったっていうお姉ちゃんが居て、その次に舞お姉ちゃん。　次に渉（わたる）アニキ。　その下にもお姉ちゃんや妹がいっぱい I have many siblings. The oldest is Hajime who died of a disease, the next is Mai. Then Wataru aniki. Behind these I also have several older sisters and younger sisters. Rinlife11.png|すごい子だくさんな家庭だったんですね What an amazing family with so many children. Rinlife12.png|うちのお母さん。　まだちっちゃい頃から、お父さんと子供作ってたから、気がつけばすごい人数になっちゃったって笑うんだけどね Our mother was still little when she had children with father, so when she noticed the large amount of children she had she laughed. Rinlife13.png|そうなんですか…… Is that so...? Rinlife14.png|それでね。　死んじゃった始（はじめ）お姉ちゃんや、理奈お姉ちゃん、早くに家を出た舞お姉ちゃん、養子に出た理央お姉ちゃんを除く１３人の兄妹で、ずっと仲良くやってきたんだ Apart from Hajime and Rina who died, Mai that left home early and the adopted daughter Rio that went away thirteen siblings always get along. Rinlife15.png|じゅ、じゅ、じゅうさんにんっ！？ Thirteen!? Rinlife16.png|って言っても、何人かは、お父さんが海外に作った愛人との間の子供だけどね But some children who are father had with lovers from other countries. Rinlife17.png|ハーフですかぁ… Half-japanese? Rinlife18.png|ううん。　それが不思議と海外在住の日本人ばっかりなんだけど Mysteriously they are japanese living abroad. Rinlife19.png|はー……それでも、すごいです Oh...Yet amazing. Shun and Kagura SRV2ShunKagura1.png|りん。　ごめん。　俺…… Rin. Sorry. I... SRV2ShunKagura2.png|ううん…… No... SRV2ShunKagura3.png|信じてくれ。　本当に偶然だったんだ。　たまたま兄貴のところに、そういうのがあって……まさか、神楽さんの……りんのお母さんのビデオだなんて思わなくて…… Please believe. Is it really a coincidence. Such thing was coincidentally at brother's place...I never thought it was a video of Kagura...Rin's mother... SRV2ShunKagura4.png|ううん。　いいの No. It's okay. SRV2ShunKagura5.png|りんっ！ Rin! SRV2ShunKagura6.png|あのビデオが、空のお兄さんの家にあったのって、多分偶然なんかじゃない Perhaps it is no coincidence that this video was in the house of your brother. SRV2ShunKagura7.png|えっ Huh? SRV2ShunKagura8.png|空のお兄さん……瞬さんは、お母さんの恋人だもん Your brother...Shun is my mother's lover. SRV2ShunKagura9.png|えぇっ！？ Eeehh!? Category:Galleries